fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Koiyomi Marvell
'I want disappaer' '' - Koiyomi after her father abandon her.'' I'm so sorry for the mistakes, because, i'm brazilian. Moruvacia (talk) 02:57, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Koiyomi is wendy daughter, and a member of Nashi Team. She returns in the time with eclipse gate, for deleter her existence. Appearance : Koiyomi has blue hair and sea-green eyes, her face in childhood : reminds her of her father very much, but over : time, she becomes more like her mother Wendy, making some confuse them. His favorite colors are: Red and black (So most of his clothes have are : these colors). Always wearing short clothes. She has a great : attachment to her pair of Gloves, for they were the last gift from her mother. Personality : During her childhood, Koyomi was very sensitive and all the time crying, after the death of her mother and the abandonment of her father, she is turn protect with her younger sister, Yuka, and becomes extremely possessive and aggressive when it comes to Reiki. She is one of the saddest characters, and lives longing to disappear. In front of Nashi, she is very smiling and excited, making the same, think who knows better than anyone about her. : From the first moment, Erza and the Master realized that Koi had an uncontrollable magic, and for that very reason, when she uses it causes chaos and mostly loses control, needing to be knock out noticed before a tragedy happens. The motive behind this is related to his past, after finding that he could beat the ogre, she hid her magic enough to be afraid of her. History : Koiyomi is the fruit of Wendy's marriage, with Hiito, heir to the Schartz company, a high-class family. Koiyomi lived 5 years of her life with her parents in Crocus, capital of Fiore, but after her father, can open a company in magnolia, she can finally meet the friends, whom her mother so much talked about. She was convinced that she was the first to be stays to Wendy, and the jealousy of her younger yet unknown sister, Yuka. At first it was difficult to deal with, and the only one who got close to it was Nashi Dragneel. After a long time, she became accustomed to all, and glued to Reiki, son of Erza, making it a love of childhood. After being challenged by some boys to do mission, Class S, she took the "Dome the Ogre" mission, worth 300,000 jewels. : Obviously, she would not be able to defeat him, but it was too late when everyone discovered. The first person to go after her was Wendy, after her, Hiito goes, because she was worried that Wendy could not defeat him, after all, it has not been a month since she had given birth to Yuka. : As soon as Wendy arrived, Koi started crying with fear, and her mother, such a comforted she, Before the Struggle starts, Gajeel and Levy had taken Koi away, and she can not know if your mother is well, after her father returns, Him look in your eyes and says your mother is dead. After, she and her father they closed of the Guild, only being seen one or second times, and then, they disappeared. They decided to go to her house, and they saw everything in the same place, a lady, who approached and said that those children had been abandoned and taken to a shelter. : Natsu and Gray had come to the shelter and saw Koi and her little sister Yuka, sitting alone, did not eat, did not talk, just clinging with her little sister. After a while, a decision was made as a whole, who would take care of Koi and Yuka, and Lucy eventually yielded to the request of nashi. In front of everyone Koi was a protective and always cheerful sister, but behind him was, studying forbidden magic, a spell that would take her back years before she was born, to prevent her from being born. In 11 years she has discovered the magic, Eclipse, and existence, of a copy of the door that had been destroyed, intending to go back to the time .. she went through that door, thinking she was alone, but she was taking her team with her. Relationships 'Reiki Fernandez ' Reiki was the first to comfort koi. Making her feel special about him, and awakening an unrequited feeling for years. After a while Reiki gave in to her attempts, and became her boyfriend. At first he was a little cold, and not very fond of her, just acting like everyone else. He told Gale, who saw her as a friend in the beginning, but now seeing how she acts, more closely, something was changing. He loves the possessive and aggressive way of it, and after Yuka, he is the only one that can calm her during difficult times. 'Nashi Dragneel' Nashi and Koi fight a lot of the time, but this is because they get along good SO MUCH !! Nashi and Koi living, making funny faces, go shopping, rob the refrigerator, or stay up all night talking about boys and girls who hates. Nashi could not understand why Koi had gone back in time to prevent his own existence, and this ended up generating discourse between the two, something resolved shortly after. 'Yuka Schartz' Yuka and Koi have similar personalities, and so they get along very well, Koi does not support her younger sister in her interest in Gale, because the age difference is too hard to be acceptable. This sometimes causes fights, but Yuka can not stay long without her sister, so she surrenders and apologizes. Yuka's only concern with her sister's return in time is that if she does not exist, probably Yuka, it would not exist either. Ryuu Dragneel Ryu confesses her feelings to Koi, when he was younger, and because of this, the situation between the two became very uncomfortable. Gale RedFox Gale talks to Koi only when it comes to Yuka, he complains about the girl being too attached to him, and tells her to control her, she in turn replies that her sister is not a puppet, and who he has to control her alone, at last, their relation is not of enemies, nor of friendship. Storm Fullbuster Storm and Koi are almost like best friends, both are very concerned about Nashi and are afraid to leave her alone, because she is a idiot. Sometimes, Storm is very affectionate with Koi too, but usually, they just talk casually. '' reika.png|all emotions of koi Moi.png|Koi and Wendy Returns to Magnolia Koi.png|Koi crying after her Father say Your mom.. is dead 1509137279818.png|Nashi, Reiki and Storm try to cheer up Koi 1509481890123.png|Koi Prevents Yuka from hug Gale 1509490980464.jpg|Koi see his parents in the past '' * ''Koi is a Yandere Girl. * ''She loves Cakes and Icecreams of Strawberry. * ''Koi talk about her mother all time. * ''She don't like easy missions. * ''When koi haves 13 years, she has a adult body, differently of her mother.''